Unholy Trinity : Control
by NayaFan
Summary: Third in the unholy trinity series. The unholy trinity spend their first night in their new house and decide to celebrate together. Rated M for a reason. Contains d/s, spanking, whipping and femslash. ONE-SHOT.


_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, it all belongs to RIB and Fox. Anyone you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Third in the unholy trinity series. The unholy trinity spend their first night in their new house and decide to celebrate together. Rated M for a reason. Contains d/s, spanking, whipping and femslash.**_

_**Set in January 2017. R&R please :)**_

Brittany dumps a box filled with more shoes than any of them actually need onto the bedroom floor and smiles as she looks around their new bedroom. Finally a place of their own that they could actually call home, unlike the tiny apartment they shared during college where the walls were so thin you could always hear what show the neighbours were watching. There's still a strong odour of paint in the room, Santana had only just finished the second coat of red the night before. It seems weird, to Brittany, that this is actually happening, after looking so long for a decent house. It had been by chance that they had found it, Quinn had noticed the advertisement in the newspaper and all three woman had fallen in love with it when they came to check it out. They tried not to get their hopes up out of fear that someone else would get the house and when their offer was accepted, Brittany almost didn't believe it. Their own home to settle down in, no neighbours for miles and surrounded by a beautiful landscape, what more could they want? The dancer sighs softly when loud angry Spanish floats through the open window and she heads downstairs to rescue whichever person has pissed Santana off. Quinn passes her on the stairs, carrying a box of bathroom things and she stops to kiss the hazel eyed beauty on the cheek.

"What's San yelling about?" the dancer asks and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"One of the moving guys dropped one of the boxes, I didn't have the heart to interrupt her ranting to tell her there was only cushions inside it" Quinn smirks, "You'd better get down there before she has an aneurysm" she adds, continuing up the stairs as Brittany heads down to find Santana. She follows the sound of the latina's voice and finds her and one of the mover guys in the kitchen, the teenager looking as if he is either going to pass out or burst into tears.

"Honey, I think he gets it" Brittany tells her, smiling when the man sends her a grateful look before disappearing from the room and she makes a mental note to give him a big tip when he's finished. "Are you okay?" the blonde asks, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

"Yeah, I'm just stressing. I want everything done quickly so that we can just relax tonight with lots of wine" Santana replies.

"It's still early in the day, we have plenty of time and I'm pretty sure yelling at a delivery guys for dropping a box of cushions isn't going to speed things up" the dancer chastises gently, watching the pink blush seep across her girlfriend's face.

"Cushions?" Santana groans, "I guess you want me to go apologise to him, huh?"

"Yup" Brittany responds simply, leaning forward and chastely kissing the full lips in front of her, gently nibbling on the bottom lip, her hands settling on the latina's backside. She pulls back from her and turns her around, guiding Santana out of the kitchen and gently pushing her towards the teenage delivery guy, watching approvingly as the raven haired woman apologises to him, it actually seeming like she meant it.

0-00-0

Santana groans loudly as she slumps down onto their sofa, her coal black hair still damp from her shower. She pouts when she notices the television is still wrapped in bubble wrap, realising she'd have to stand back up if she wants to watch it but not quite having the energy to do so. The Latina whines pathetically as Quinn flops down beside her, practically sitting on her lap.

"The Tv isn't on" Quinn mutters.

"You sat down last, you turn it on" Santana tells her.

"I don't wanna move though" the blonde whines as Brittany walks into the livingroom, rolling her eyes at her girlfriends' antics. Two sets of eyes follow her as she closes the curtains and then makes her way to the kitchen. They hear her rummaging around in one of the boxes that lay unpacked on the kitchen floor, listening carefully to try and work out what she's doing. Their mouths fall open as Brittany walks back into the livingroom, tapping a wooden spoon against the palm of her hand and raising a brow at her silent girlfriends. Santana swallows heavily and glances at Quinn out of the corner of her eye, seeing her stare at the other blonde in anticipation.

"When I say go, I want you both to go upstairs, get undressed and bring your collars to me. Each minute you take will get you two swats with the spoon. Go!" Brittany orders, watching in amusement as Quinn and Santana crash into each other in their desperation to stand up. "Faster!" she demands, smirking when they all but sprint from the room. She wanders back into the kitchen and looking around for the box she needs, finding it quickly and and pulling her desired items from it, a gleam in her ice blue eyes as she walks back to the livingroom and places them on the coffee table. Brittany listens to her girlfriends moving around upstairs, the squeaking floorboards telling her that they're in the bedroom and she leans against the arm of the sofa as she waits. Two minutes pass before a breathless Santana enters the room, immediately handing Brittany her collar and bowing her head in submission. "Two minutes Pet" the dancer tells her sternly, "You've done better"

"Sorry Mistress" the latina murmurs as Brittany clips her collar into place, her heart making it's way into her throat as her gaze locks onto the items on the coffee table.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be" the taller woman informs her icily, easily falling into her dominant role. "On your knees" she orders, the latina instantly dropping to her knees in front of her Mistress, her gaze trained on the varnished floorboards. She can feel Brittany's eyes on her, knowing those baby blue eyes she loves are scrutinising her body language, trying to sense if she is struggling with her submission. She hears Quinn enter the room and she listens as Brittany tells her she took four minutes, disappointment laced in her voice. Santana waits silently for instruction, feeling the stress of her day melt away as she relaxes into submission, knowing she is safe with Brittany. The latina hears Quinn's collar clip into place, the fact that Brittany was the one to put it on her tells Santana that she and Quinn will be equal submissives tonight. Brittany smirks at her two girlfriends on their knees, relishing in the control she has as she grabs the wooden spoon from the table and taps it lightly against Santana's toned, tanned ass. "Up" she orders, the Latina rising quickly, her eyes lowered. "Bend over, hands on the table" the dancer states and Santana quickly complies, staring at the other implements that are directly in the line of sight, knowing this was her Mistress' intention. "Count them" the blonde says firmly, smacking the spoon against her ass sharply and causing the Latina to inhale through her teeth.

"One Mistress" Brittany's eyes darken as arousal shoots straight to her core at the pink mark left behind by the spoon. She aims the second one directly opposite the first, eliciting a small whimper from her pet.

"Two Mistress" Santana gasps, focusing only on keeping her ass pushed out like her Mistress liked it. She feels herself growing wetter by the time the third strike assaults her sit spot and she can't stop the moan of approval that leaves her mouth.

"Three Mistress" she groans, not missing the whimper that comes from Quinn. Brittany takes her time with the last one, admiring the view of the exotic beauty offering herself to her and she reaches out with her other hand to caress the warm skin. The dancer smirks at the aroused shiver that visibly runs through Santana's body. The last smack surprises the Latina and she yelps loudly.

"Four Mistress" she squeaks out, staying in position like she knows is expected of her.

"Good girl" Brittany mutters, tugging on the latina's silky dark tresses and pulling her to the sofa and bending her over the arm, the leather cold against her skin. She pushes her forward so that Santana is on her tip toes, her legs spread and her dripping pussy in full view. The blonde's eyes devour the sight of her girlfriend spread out in front of her, reaching out to run a finger across the heated, wet folds. Santana whimpers and pushes against her Mistress' hand to try and gain some much needed friction, regretting it immediately when she feels the blonde stiffen. She squeezes her eyes closed as Brittany spanks her with her hand, leaving behind a red handprint. "I decide when I touch you, do you understand me?" the blonde growls into Santana's ears.

"Yes Mistress" the Latina responds, Brittany instantly hearing the frustration in her tone and striding to the coffee table, returning with the small leather paddle.

"I think you need a reminder of just who is in charge" Brittany states loudly, placing the handle of the paddle into the latina's mouth. "You can hold onto that for me, I have a feeling I will be needing it later" she murmurs into Santana's ear, her breath hot against the latina's tanned skin. The blonde moves back into place behind Santana, laying four stinging spanks to the caramel skin, noticing with pride that her pet takes them stoically, albeit breathing heavily. "Do not move, pet" Brittany orders, walking away from her exposed girlfriend. Santana's pussy throbs as she lays in place over the arm of the sofa and she bites down firmly on the paddle, determined not to drop it. She listens as the spoon cracks down on Quinn's bare ass for the first time, wishing she could see it but knowing even the slightest movement would earn her more punishment. Her arousal builds as she hears Quinn's spanking continue, her clit throbbing and begging for attention and she momentarily thanks god that their sofa is leather and easily cleaned as she feels her arousal drip down her inner thigh. Brittany's loud demanding voice orders Quinn to get back into position and Santana knows that her fellow submissive has just earned herself further punishment. Santana listens as the leather paddle bites into Quinn's rounded flesh, the woman crying out with each one. The Latina counts eight spanks in total and suddenly realises why they had been timed earlier, glad she had taken half the time Quinn did. She is suddenly aware of Brittany's presence behind her, the tall dominating blonde pushing Quinn into place over the arm of the couch next to the Latina. She lightly fingers them both, revelling in how their body reacts so quickly to her touch and admiring the rosy blush on both of their behinds. Quinn jerks when her mistress' fingers leaves her sopping folds, hard plastic replacing them and she panics when she realises which of the items from the coffee table Brittany has in her hand. The dancer uses her other hand to press firmly on the other blonde's lower back, holding her in place. "Trust me" she murmurs, "Red for stop" she adds. "Relax little girl" their mistress snaps, leaving a stinging smack to the tender flesh of Quinn's bottom, the hazel eyed woman realising she is clenching.

"Yes Mistress" Quinn whispers, forcing her body to relax while Brittany rubs the hard plastic item along her slit, coating it in her juices before easing it into her asshole. The plug is only ever used when Brittany is in a more sadistic mood which tells Quinn that she and Santana have a long night ahead of them. Brittany turns her attention to Santana, leaning over her naked body and taking the leather paddle from her mouth and placing it back on the coffee table before moving back to the Latina and fondling her tanned body. She slides her finger into wet heat, Santana gasping at the sudden entrance and reminding herself not to move. Brittany watches her pet carefully as she pumps in and out of the Latina at a painfully slow pace, pulling out when she knows the other woman is close, Santana forgetting everything in the heat of the moment and moving backwards, almost as if her body is chasing Brittany's finger.

"You'll pay for that pet" Brittany barks, spanking Santana's ass hard several times before walking over to the table and grabbing her desired implement. She places the cat o' nine tails against the pink skin of Santana's behind, the Latina feeling another bolt of arousal shooting straight to her centre at the feel of it. She moans embarrassingly loud as it lashes down onto her ass, Brittany continuously whipping her in a sweeping motion and watching in awe as her girlfriend's backside turns from pink to a shiny red. Throwing the whip down, she trails her fingers along the red lines that decorate Santana's bottom, the Hispanic woman groaning her approval. "Such a good pet" Brittany murmurs. "You took your punishment well and for that, you will be rewarded" she husks into her ear.

"Thank you mistress" Santana breathes.

"Lay on the couch, on your back and with your legs over Quinn's shoulders" the dancer tells her, pulling her up by her hips and helping Santana get into position before turning her attention to the other blonde. "Would you like to earn a reward little girl?" she asks her.

"Yes Mistress" Quinn replies pleadingly.

"Very well" Brittany murmurs. The dancer takes the harness from the coffee table and quickly rids herself of her clothes before securing the harness into place, a seven inch pink plastic phallus protruding out in front of her. She steps behind Quinn, sliding it carefully into her tight pussy, the submissive blonde feeling deliciously full as Brittany flicks the plug that's still embedded in her ass. "You know what to do" the tall blonde states and hazel eyes darken as she lifts her gaze to Santana's drooling entrance, the strong scent of the latina's arousal clouding her senses. She buries her tongue into the slick folds, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the soaked flesh, fully aware of the dildo slowly sliding in and out of her own entrance. She latches on to Santana's erect clit, her tongue swirling leisurely around the bundle of nerves, the Latina writhing underneath her, tanned thighs clamping together and effectively holding Quinn's head in place. Brittany thrusts become more forceful and much quicker, urging the shorter blonde to quicken her own pace and she gently bites down on Santana's clit and the latina comes undone, her legs violently trembling on Quinn's shoulders and her juices coating her mouth and chin, screams ripping from the latina's throat. Brittany watches as Santana's body goes limp, almost black eyes staring up at her through hooded lids and she shoots her a wink as she forcefully thrusts into Quinn, her hands on either side of the other blonde's hips as she pumps into her, the insert driving her wild and strong stance weakens. Brittany reaches out to play with her girlfriend's clit, pressing firmly and both blonde's are hit with powerful orgasms at the same time and the dancer collapses onto Quinn's back, the dildo still inside her. The room is silent apart from the three women's heavy breathing. Brittany recovers first, pulling out of Quinn and undoing the straps of the harness, letting the dildo and harness fall to the floor with a thump. Reaching over to Santana, she unclips her collar and pulls her into a searingly passionate kiss, the latina whimpering at the sheer force of it.

"That" Santana breathes, "Was fucking hot. I have no idea what got into you but I give my permission for it to happen all the damn time" she states seriously.

"Play your cards right and it will" Brittany smirks, straightening up and pulling Quinn with her, the shorter blonde standing on shaky legs as the dancer takes her collar off and kisses her. Brittany holds her hand out to Santana and helps her to her feet and leads her two exhausted girlfriends towards the stairs.

"I think I'm going to like this house" Santana grins.

_**Please drop me a review to let me know what you think. Thank you for reading :)**_


End file.
